Card games are a well-known form of recreation and entertainment. Games are typically played with one or more decks of cards, where each deck typically includes 52 cards. Each deck of cards will typically include four suits of cards, including: hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades, each suit including fourteen cards having rank: 2-10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace. Card games may, or may not, include wagering based on the game's outcome.
One popular card game is known as blackjack. In blackjack, one or more players each compete against a dealer. The players attempt to collect a hand having a total value equal to, or as close to twenty-one, without going over. The value of the hand is determined by the rank of the card. Thus, cards having rank 2-10 have the value 2-10, respectively. Face cards (i.e., Jack, Queen, King) have the value 10, while Aces can have the value 1 or 10 at the player's discretion. An initial hand of two cards having the value of twenty-one (i.e., an Ace plus a ten or a face card) is referred to as a natural “21”, or blackjack, and beats other hands with the value of twenty-one. Suits have no bearing on the game of blackjack.
In blackjack, the dealer will initially deal two cards to each of the players and the dealer. The dealer deals in two passes around the table, starting with players at the dealer's far left (i.e., first base) and extending through players at the dealer's far right (i.e., third base) and finally to the dealer. The players' cards are dealt face up in games where the cards are dealt from a shoe, and face down in hand-held games (i.e., games dealt by hand). The rules of play for the dealer are strictly dictated, leaving no decisions up to the dealer. Therefore, there is not a problem with the dealer, or any of the other players at the table, seeing the cards in a player's hand.
The dealer turns over or is dealt one of the dealer's first two cards face up, such that the value of the card is visible to the players at the table. This card is commonly referred to as the “top” card. The dealer leaves or is dealt the second card face down, such that the value of the card is not visible to the players at the table. The face down card is commonly referred to as the “hole” card. In some variations of blackjack, the dealer will immediately determine the value of the hole card, while in other variations of the game the dealer waits until all players have played their hands before checking the value of the hole card.
The dealer then offers each player in succession, from the dealer's left to right the opportunity to accept additional cards from the deck. Each player's hand is completed before the dealer offers the next player the opportunity to receive additional cards. Accepting cards is commonly referred to as “hitting” or taking a “hit.” At each player's turn, the player may accept cards, one at a time, trying to build a hand with a value as close to twenty-one as possible, without going over twenty-one. The player may decline further cards at anytime, which is commonly referred to as “standing.” The player must terminate play if the value of the player's hand exceeds twenty-one. A hand with a value exceeding twenty-one is commonly referred to as a “bust” or “busted.” If the player busts, or has a natural twenty-one (i.e., blackjack), the dealer must complete the player's hand and place that player's cards into a discard holder. Before receiving a third card after the initial hands are dealt, a player can split the player's initial hand. This is commonly referred to as “splitting.” The player uses one of the initial cards to form a new hand, placing a wager for the new hand, and retains the other of the initial cards as a part of the original hand.
After each player in turn has declined to accept further cards, the dealer may accept further cards from the deck, with goal of obtaining a hand having a value as close to twenty-one as possible, without exceeding twenty-one. Casinos have rules based on the value of the dealer's hand that dictate when the dealer must take an additional card from the deck (i.e., hit) and when the player must decline further additional cards (i.e., stand). For example, many casinos require the dealer to stand if the dealer's hand has a value of seventeen or more. Some, casinos permit the dealer to take an additional card if the value of the dealer's hand is a soft seventeen, that is, if the value of the dealer's hand is seventeen by counting an Ace held by the dealer as eleven.
If the dealer busts, players who have not also busted win. If the dealer does not bust, all remaining players and the dealer must display their hands to allow the dealer to compare each of the player's hands to the dealer's hand. Those players having a hand with a higher value than the dealer's hand, and who have not exceed twenty-one win. The winning players are paid based on the size of their wager and the odds. Blackjack includes additional rules such as “doubling down” and “insurance” bets, and other variations that are commonly known by those who play blackjack, and will not be further described in the interest of brevity.
Blackjack is particularly popular in casinos and other gaming establishments. Players wager large sums of money while playing blackjack. Thus, it is important to ensure that those playing the game are not cheating. It is also important to monitor the game in a relatively unobtrusive manner to allow casino customers to feel comfortable in their surroundings.